


Coming up

by MyGoldRush



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV), Stargate Universe
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:26:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25184776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyGoldRush/pseuds/MyGoldRush
Summary: The real wives of unpopular men with heroic streaks.
Relationships: Belle/Rumplestiltskin | Mr. Gold, Gloria Rush/Nicholas Rush
Kudos: 3





	Coming up

I want to write a parody of "the real wives" but i never watched those TV shows I just know them by title. Any advice?

The first chapter will go something like this:

"The Meeting"

"Hello, how can I help you?" Belle greeted the woman standing at her librarian desk.

" H, hi. My name is Gloria. I'm looking for..." The woman looked at Belle, indecisiveness reflected in her eyes.

"Can you think of a specific genre...?" Belle asked kindly.

"Maybe something about marriage? My husband... I don't know..."

Belle looked at her sympathetically, and Gloria quickly explained, "It's, it's not that we don't love each other..."


End file.
